


Never Wake Up From This Dream

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [10]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sensuality, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Takasugi was simply irresistible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: from Gumi song "Masked bitcH"

Katsura didn't understand.

He had more than once made it clear to Takasugi that he no longer considered himself in a relationship with him and that he wanted him to vanish from his life. Then why was he still giving in to Takasugi's advances in every of their rare encounters, knowing full well he would both regret and love it in the end? Maybe, just maybe, parts of him still hopelessly clung to the past and still thought of Takasugi as a friend, or it could be that Takasugi was simply irresistible.

Or maybe even _both._

How could Katsura say no to someone so _skillful,_ who knew so well and could respond to each and every of his desires, who brought him pleasure that no one else could? He remembered vividly that one time when they both sat on the floor, Takasugi straddling his thigh in a _wariza_ position. He set him afire with every caress of his hands, enchanted him with every sensual roll of his hips - _oh_ how he knew how to move those hips, the sight of his grinding his cock against his thigh, of his tempting curves in the low light alone nearly undid Katsura. Takasugi's face was infuriatingly close to his own, his knee pressed against Katsura's cock; he continued teasing him, his smirking lips hovering near his own until Katsura could take it no more and pulled his friend in for a fierce and hot kiss. Takasugi chuckled in satisfaction, increasing the speed of his grinding. They stayed like that for a while, exchanging moans into each other's mouths; Katsura had never felt more perfect, heated to a delightful fever, caught in a deadly seductive trap from which there was no escape - he didn't _want_ to escape. Just as he thought he was about to be overwhelmed by the pleasure, Takasugi abruptly ended their kiss, his movements slowing down to a halt.

Before Katsura could react, his vision was blocked by Takasugi's hand placed over both his eyes. His shocked, "What are you doing?" was responded by Takasugi's pushing him so that he lay flat on the floor. How very frustrating; he wished he could _see_ what Takasugi planned on doing. He tried shaking his hand off to no avail, Takasugi's grip was too firm. He let out a groan in defeat, frustration only making his cock twitch harder. It was then that Katsura was taken by surprise by his friend's fingers, slick with oil from the small bottle placed next to them on the floor, pressing into and searching around inside of him for that special spot. He found it; Katsura threw his head back and moaned, his sanity slipping one more inch away from his grasp. Takasugi wiggled his fingers, stretching Katsura open a few more times, and all of a sudden emptiness replaced the feeling of Takasugi's fingers inside Katsura. The hand placed over his eyes was gone too, and when he opened them, he was immediately met with Takasugi looking his best: like the feral beast he was. The bandages around his head falling loose, he licked his lips, staring at Katsura with a hungry look in his eye as if about to eat him alive. That alone was enough for Katsura to understand.

 _Things were about to get dangerous_.

Before he knew it, the moans Katsura was making was louder, harsher and _way_ more frequent than before, as Takasugi bit the crook of his neck so hard pain cut through him sharply like a blade, as his nails left raw scratches on his skin, as his cock slammed into him at such a bruising pace Katsura almost had no time to breathe. He could feel his end approaching already - miles faster than he would've liked - as their crazy thrashing continued. Amidst his euphoria, Katsura looked up only to see the smirk on his friend's face having become a genuine, sweet smile, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, and that was all it took for him to come, his seed splattering across Takasugi's stomach in a moment of blinding pleasure right before Takasugi released too, heat spreading inside Katsura, burning like a wildfire until he nearly passed out.

It was over, and there Katsura was, left crying alone on the floor, torn between a mix of shame, anger and regret and one of satisfaction and delight. He saw this coming, yet why couldn't he prevent it in the first place?

Katsura didn't understand.


End file.
